Will You Forget Me?
by CrimsonxVelvet
Summary: What more complications will the Triwizard Tournament put upon a seventh year Hufflepuff and a fourth year Gryffindor? The answer will soon be given. I'm not good at summaries. Title may change.
1. Start of Something New

-1**Chapter One: **Start of Something New.

**Disclaimer:** Book - © J.K. Rowling. / Our Genius.

Fan Fiction - © CrimsonxVelvet. / Nothing More.

**Author's Note (a/n): **As what most normally will hear this, I (like many fan fiction authors amongst me) am experimenting with a new shipping, hoping that the results will be exceptional. As you may have guessed, this fan fiction is set between Hermione and Cedric, so we'll see what the outcome will be during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts.

Let's begin.

xx

The sky couldn't get any more darker than what it was at the moment. A sporadic flash of lighting came prior just seconds to the roar of thunder. The rain pattered against the many windows of the Hogwarts Express. However, just the inside of the train matched the chaos of the storm. First years here and there were running down the corridors, either chasing after another, or running away from the older students.

Hermione was just the opposite. For her fourth year to be returning back at Hogwarts, she was spending her time relaxing in the seat across from Harry and Ron. They were deep in conversation about the previous Quidditch World Cup they attended over the summer; something that Hermione had no interest in joining. To her, the sport was just dangerous. Sure, she admits that having gone to the popular event seemed pleasing, especially joined with most of the Weasley family, but now it was time to focus more on her school work than on anything else.

Another flash of lightning came, but the roar didn't sound from the thunder, yet. Instead, the next sound to be heard came from the compartment door that slid open. It was at that moment where Hermione glanced up from the pages of her book, and examined who had just entered without consent. It was for the second time in her life that she managed to become within feet of his presence, and the second time in her life where she felt the atmosphere change in its mood.

A tall Hufflepuff seventh year had entered in unexpectedly, his gaze more focused upon Harry Potter's presence than on anyone else for the moment. He looked to be stressed, although a little pink filled his cheeks. Suspecting from the tone of his voice, Cedric Diggory sounded to be embarrassed from what he was going to say.

"Look, Potter, forget what my dad said back at Stoatshead Hill," he spoke while scratching the back of his neck. Judging by the looks out in the corridor, his friends had trailed along with him, awaiting for Cedric to get done with what he came to do. "He's just a big fan of mine when it comes to Quidditch, that's all."

"Oh," Harry looked taken back, and judging by his expression, he really didn't care what Amos Diggory had said to him in the first place. "Er--it's no problem. I didn't mind."

Cedric smiled. "Just wanted to make sure. See you, Potter." With that dismissal, and a return nod from Harry, Cedric made one final glance around the compartment at Ron and Hermione, (pausing the glance a bit longer at the bushy-haired Gryffindor) before leaving the three alone in their closed compartment. Through the window, Hermione watched as he joined his friends, who then left down the corridor.

"That was unexpected," Ron spoke, his eyes a little wide, but relaxed as he glanced down at his school trunk. "I don't think he needed to say anything. Amos Diggory should have apologized…"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, a little scowl forming in her expression as she spoke, "I highly doubt Mr. Diggory would bother with an apology. Besides, when there's someone who seems more fascinated in Quidditch itself, they're most likely going to neglect the need to apologize in the first place."

To her, this seemed like a statement mentioned in her mind plenty of times. Quidditch. It was all Harry and Ron cared about. More Ron than Harry, seeing that Harry has something else to deal with than just sports, but to Ron… He was just obsessed about the sport. She was sure that if he had the mind for it, he would be the first to sign up this year for Quidditch. After all, Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper, no longer remained a student at Hogwarts, but graduated on to pursue his career in Quidditch.

"Well, if you would even take your nose out of that book and even come to a single Quidditch match--" Ron made to respond, but was soon cut off from Harry's words.

"What do you think your mum meant by seeing us sooner this year?" Harry questioned. "You don't think they're coming to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I'd hate that… It's enough having to live with Percy at the Burrow. I have been waiting for this moment in my life to actually go to Hogwarts without him." Ron stated. He seemed a little disappointed for not having to give a comment back to Hermione, just so he could give in the last word, but managed to shrug that feeling off.

"It would be rather nice for Mrs. Weasley to come to Hogwarts and check up on us. Either that, or perhaps the teachers are planning on having an earlier Christmas break for us." Hermione suggested. Her parents were planning on spending a few nights in Scotland over Christmas break, and she was waiting anxiously for that day to come.

As the three discussed their ideas and theories of what is to be happening at Hogwarts this term that makes Percy feel the need to hide something from them, as well as the rest of the Weasley's (and Draco Malfoy who had interrupted their conversation during that hour), the Hogwarts Express was slowing down just a bit. This signaled for Hermione to leave the compartment and find herself an empty one to get changed, while Harry and Ron dressed in their already occupied compartment.

xx

As Hermione made her way down the corridor, dragging her school trunk along that contained her Gryffindor uniform and black cloak, she came across that familiar Hufflepuff for the third time in her life. It was a sudden movement that caused Hermione to trip over her trunk and fall flat to her face. Cedric had been coming out of his compartment, just finding himself accidentally knocking the Gryffindor girl to the floor.

"Ow," moaned Hermione, glancing down at her knee to which her hands moved to rub. It didn't hurt as much as she thought the impact would cause, but just the sudden fall seemed to shock her. Then again, one doesn't purposely plan on falling to begin with, unless they planned it for a reason.

"I'm so sorry," came Cedric's voice from above her, as he kneeled down to try and help her up. He had his hand out, unsure whether what the girl would think if he was to suddenly help her up without consent, waiting anxiously for her response.

As Hermione moved her gaze to the boy, more like young man, before her, she accepted his offer and managed to get back to her feet as she let the Hufflepuff help her up. When she felt sturdy in her in place, the feeling of falling once more inexistent, she glanced up at the face of Cedric Diggory. It was his eyes that attracted her attention. He looked to be concerned of her being, hoping that the impact did not affect her physically.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, when Hermione couldn't find anything to say.

"No…" she shook her head. "No, I-I'm fine. Just startled, that's all."

He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently changed his mind as the expression on his face switched from concern to curiosity. "You're that Granger girl, are you? Friends with Harry Potter? The top student in your year?"

"Yes." Hermione felt her face reddening. If that's all she was known by, Harry Potter's friend who received high marks in her studies, she wondered what others then thought of her. Was that all she was? "And, you're Cedric Diggory. Amos Diggory's son. Hufflepuff Seeker."

Cedric smiled, looking as if he was ashamed in an awkward way. "Yeah, yeah… well, I wouldn't want to be referred to as Amos Diggory's son."

"Your father seemed nice… in a way," Hermione added.

"Try living with him."

Hermione noticed that the laughter Cedric gave sounded as if he was a bit nervous at this. He was scratching the back of his head once more, (a sure sign that proved he was nervous) but didn't say much about it. "It's not that I don't hate my father, it's just that he can be quite embarrassing sometimes."

Hermione gave a small smile that showed she understood. "It's alright. We can't really control what our parents do, nor control their every word and action, so it's quite easy for one to forgive another from their parent's behavior."

If only she meant this in honesty. This case seemed quite different when it came to Draco Malfoy, and his father Lucius. There really wasn't much for her to criticize about Draco's mum, seeing that the only glimpse Hermione caught of the lady was at the Quidditch World Cup, but just the aura she gave off seemed chilling to begin with.

"You can say that again. Well, anyway, I'm sorry for knocking you down," Cedric smiled. "I've got to get going. Tell Potter for me that I'm still sorry for what my dad said."

Hermione laughed silently in her mind. That was quite enough apology from the Hufflepuff, as she watched the older student head off down the corridor, before returning back to dragging her trunk into the empty compartment at the side. She would have preferred to get changed earlier, and watched where she was going, because as soon as she returned back to her previous compartment, Harry and Ron were already questioning her on what had taken her so long.

The conversation had ended when Ron mentioned that girl's always took long to get changed, and Hermione didn't feel the need in commenting. After all, her mind trailed back to her book. However, this young Gryffindor witch didn't seem focused with what the text of the book revealed. Her mind was on something else. More like someone.

xx

**a/n: **Now that the first chapter is complete, please don't forget to review. This is my first attempt with a Cedric / Hermione pairing. Oh, and please, please, please! I need some deep criticizing on the parts I need work on. I will give a slice of my carrot cake to those who have something to comment about my story that will need work on. I know that I may not be the best at writing, but I am working at my hardest, especially through a headache. As I keep going with this fan fiction, I will be giving chapter dedications to a select reviewer. Also, don't look now, but with every tenth reviewer, I will create a character after them. Details will be given to that tenth reviewer through messaging, (and it will be only to those who sign in on their account, or give information in their review that could lead me to contact them).

Thanks.

© CrimsonxVelvet.


	2. Waiting for Tomorrow

**C h a p t e r T w o - Waiting for Tomorrow.**

* * *

**- x - x - x –**

**Title Meaning:**

The title just means that this chapter is only what occurs the day before Hermione and Cedric meets, again. That would mean that by chapter three, you'll come across the two… with an awkward conversation. xD No further details will be given.

**Disclaimer:**

Book - © J.K. Rowling. - Nothing more.

Fan Fiction - © CrimsonxVelvet. - Nothing more.

**Chapter Dedication:**

Dhfreak. (Bet you didn't expect this! xD)

**Author's Note (a/n):**

Well… as I'm sitting here, waiting for reviews and realizing that I only just submitted my first chapter, I might as well work on the second chapter while I'm at it. Just 'cause there's nothing else to do. In the meantime, I hope some have taken interest with my first chapter, and managed to change their mind and never want to read again in their entire life (meaning they well opposed my first chapter) but… well, there's nothing much I can add here.

**Author's Note Edit:**

I'm at school, uploading this chapter to my account, and now I've noticed I've been given three reviews at the moment. Below, you'll find my response to the three reviewers, and yet another author's note at the bottom. But, first…

Let's continue.

* * *

**- x - x - x -**

* * *

"Weasley, will you watch what you're doing?"

"Sorry," came a mumble.

"Or do you prefer to act more like an idiot in Potions?"

No response.

"You're becoming worse than Longbottom, and that's saying something."

Despite how deeply Hermione hated how the Potions master treated his students, she said no word. To the side of her, Ron had been absentmindedly fooling around with his Dauntless Draught, not really focused more into the lesson itself. All he cared more about was getting it done, just so he could return back to the Great Hall that evening. He wasn't the only one.

It had been Halloween, and the teachers weren't easing up at all with their assignments. For the fourth years, they were training up for their O.W.L.s to be taken the following year, and Snape wasn't doing much to help with the intensity of the atmosphere. Everyone was anxiously waiting to get into the Great Hall, since the Goblet of Fire was due to make its final decision.

Hermione wasn't anxious at all. At the moment, her mind paid more attention to the potion in her heavy cauldron, hoping to get scrape some flourishing marks in result, but it wasn't working. Professor Snape spent ten minutes lecturing the class on the importance of paying attention, the motivation of concocting a decent potion, and by the time the bell rang to signal the end of class, everyone rushed to leave.

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione when she came out of the Potions classroom, fixing the strap on her bag along the way, before heading their way up the seven flights of stairs until they've reached the Gryffindor common room. There books were to be dropped off here, before they were allowed to head back down into the Great Hall. As they were passing the entrance hall on their way, many students were talking about who they thought would be their choice for Triwizard Champion.

"Oh, I do hope Angelina makes it!"

"What about that Diggory?"

"Do you think Viktor will notice me when I applaud for him as soon as he gets into the tournament?"

"Oh, puh-lease! He'll notice me!"

"I did hear of a Roselyn Stone submitting her name…"

Ron seemed anxious to get into the Great Hall even more. The whole crowd of students working their way into the eating quarters seemed to be moving slow. He seemed to be in a rush. "Oh, come on… can't they hurry up?"

A second year Ravenclaw turned around to give Ron a glare, before chatting herself away with her friends. By the looks of it, Ron seemed mad at that reaction, but only shrugged it off. "Who do you think will be Champion? I would have wished there wasn't an Aging Line… fat chance I would have made it anyway."

"Oh, don't be silly. No matter how much you dream of deleting that Age Line from existence, it still won't increase your chance of becoming Hogwarts Champion," Hermione managed to say in an audible way for both Harry and Ron to hear. She quickly added, "And if you haven't noticed, the crowd is starting to die down. We'll be sure to find a seat soon."

As soon as everyone settled themselves at last, the selection from the Goblet of Fire was scheduled to begin.

**- x - x - x –**

"Harry, I don't think he meant to shout--"

"Well, what did he mean to do?"

"I don't know, but that's just Ron…"

Hermione signed as she said this. Ron was just Ron. She was just herself. Harry was just Harry. Everyone was just everyone. This was probably not the best explanation on matters, but it was all that Hermione could give herself. It wasn't easy getting Harry to calm down after the sudden quarrel. Ron _believed_ it was Harry who entered himself into the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione, on the other side, _believes_ Harry when he really said that it wasn't him. No one could have acted that surprised back in the Great Hall.

"You know I believe in you, don't you?" Hermione added in a more quiet tone. This got Harry to look at her. "You don't normally look for trouble. I guess you can say it's attracted to you, just like the north and south end of a magnet. You just need a bit of radiation or--"

"Enough lecturing, Hermione, I get it," Harry forced a weak smile. Her comments had really got him into thinking. "Well, g'night."

"Night, Harry," Hermione watched as Harry made his way back up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Grabbing her school bag, she decided that she wasn't going to remain alone in the Gryffindor common room at one in the morning. It was time for her to take her night's rest, for tomorrow was going to be yet another unexpected event awaiting her. You'll never know who you come across at the library.

* * *

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

* * *

**A/N:**

Three reviews all on my first chapter. (As of the moment.) I must give my separate thanks to each reviewer. I am currently finishing up chapter three, and reviewing it. I'm sorry that I couldn't find a song title to fit this chapter, but I hope I'll come up with something creative eventually. Oh, and you'll notice that I'm not exactly using portions of the Goblet of Fire book to include in this fan fiction. Why read something that you've already read, when all you're expecting is just something new to read? xD

**Dhfreak:**

Funny how they attract, isn't it? Well, just wait until the third chapter. I've got something coming for the two. Anyway, I would like you to feel special, as this chapter two was dedicated to you. I appreciated the comments, and I look forward to future reviews, if possible. xD I know this chapter seemed boring in my mind, but it's just a filler.

**ShanaLynn:**

Same as Dhfreak, I hope you continue to review the future chapters. I'm so glad you've become attracted to this fan fiction, and I can't wait until you review future chapters. I will take your words of wisdom, if you can call it that, and 'keep writing'. Look out for the next chapter. I know this chapter seemed boring in my mind, but it's just a filler.

**Melanie Belle:**

High School Musical was one of my favorite movies, until my mom got rid of our Disney Channel selection, so now I must save up my money and hopefully buy the DVD sometime. Either that or go to my friends, since she recorded the movie on VHS while also at her dance recital. I know this chapter seemed boring in my mind, but it's just a filler.

Thanks.

© CrimsonxVelvet.


	3. Everything Changes

**Chapter Three: **Everything Changes.

**Chapter Dedication: **Kate

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **You'll find this at the bottom. As for now, I barely have much to say here, except…

As we continue…

xx

Hermione planned on spending a great deal of time in the library that Sunday morning, after grabbing herself some toast out of the Great Hall. She made her way down the History of Magic section of the library, hoping to find the answer as to why the centaurs has revolted in the little village of Quijinthral. Apparently she wasn't going to get an answer soon, because at that moment, she had accidentally bumped into a large solid object from behind her.

'_Objects don't say oof,_' Hermione thought this when she turned around to see whom she hit when she was backing away from a shelf. Her confused scowl immediately became an apologetic glance when she noticed Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, both hands moving to cover over her mouth.

"We must be falling for each other," Cedric laughed, helping himself to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned with a puzzled expression.

"What I meant was--well--you should know… you're smart," Cedric assumed was right to say, but found that her reaction to his comment was not very pleasing.

"Oh, so that's all I am? Smart?" Hermione turned around, reaching to grab a leather-bound book from the shelf.

Cedric scowled. He figured that the fourth year before him was only book smart. "I didn't mean--" he paused, sighing, before realizing that it may be useless in describing what he really meant. "You know, there's nothing good in a conversation when one must be stubborn…"

Hermione stared at him. Without saying another word, she pulled the book close to her chest, and turned to head further down the aisle. There must be another book somewhere about the Quijinthral Quarrel. Cedric was getting impatient. This girl was becoming so stubborn that… well; he didn't know what to do. It was a first to him. No girl ever became this stubborn around him.

"Wait--" Cedric called, hoping to get Hermione to pause in her tracks. She did, but there wasn't any point in trying to get her to face him, because she only stood there. "You look like the girl who knows her way around the library."

Hermione turned around reluctantly, her eyebrows raising a few centimeters.

"Do you know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts section is?"

"Of course. Follow me," Hermione motioned for him, before leading him down the aisle, turning to a right, and straight down past two aisles before turning left into a different section. They managed to come to a stop.

"Well--thanks," Cedric smiled, one that Hermione didn't bother returning. She looked more focused on the bookshelf.

"Is there any particular book you're in search for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes…" Cedric stared at her. "You wouldn't know where I can find a book about defending yourself against werewolves, would you?"

Hermione sighed, turning her attention to the floor, before looking back up at Cedric. "Not in here, no."

Cedric groaned. "I'll never get this essay done--"

"I meant, not in this section, no. Otherwise, this section would be much larger, full of books on defending yourself against every creature, spell, and potion… So, where do you think the book will be found?"

"Erm--is there an animal section by any chance?"

"No--well--actually, you're close. We do have a creatures section," Hermione pointed out, before motioning him to follow. Together, once more, they trailed down the many aisles in a certain direction, before coming to a stop in the creatures portion of the library. "I do recommend reading this encyclopedia on creature defense, since this only bookshelf in this aisle is based on defending yourself against a creature… So, that would make you want to look where?"

"W? For werewolf?" Cedric suggested.

"Exactly."

He got his wish fulfilled. Hermione had smiled for once in his presence. It seemed that everything was beginning to change between the two, without their intention.

"How do you do it?" Cedric asked, not wanting her to leave so suddenly. He was stalling for more time.

"Do what?" Hermione questioned.

"How can you memorize every part of the library, when you've only been here for--four years?" Cedric asked. "I'm in my final year, and I haven't yet a clue on where to go."

Hermione gave an embarrassed sort of smile. "Well, for one, it doesn't take four years to know where to go. If one was to have common sense, you can manage to know what you're doing within less than a year. It took me a few months to even know where to find the right book, though. And, two, it's like reading a map, but through physical experience and not through diagram."

Cedric looked at her differently. "How come you're not in Ravenclaw?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, the Sorting Hat did consider placing me in Ravenclaw in the first place, but somehow found a bold and daring quality in me that stood out to the hat, and decided on choosing Gryffindor in the end."

"Do you like it in Gryffindor?" Cedric asked.

"I suppose so," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, well… the Sorting Hat would have had its reasons for the decision it made. It's not bad, really."

"You're in the same house with Potter."

"Yes."

Cedric couldn't avoid the question anymore. "How did he get his name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Everyone seemed to ask her this question since Halloween night. By now, it got quite exhausting to having to repeat 'I don't know' but it was the truth. She may have had some theories about it, but knew that she could trust Harry when he said he didn't do it. Then again, he wasn't looking for the fame. In fact, he was trying to hide from it. "I don't know."

She left Cedric to stand there, open-mouthed, as she turned down that aisle and left. He didn't bother chasing after her. Hermione didn't look once over her shoulder to see any more of his reaction, but she couldn't stand being in the library at that moment; especially when a pack of giggling girls appeared after Viktor Krum made his way into the library. Hermione grabbed her bag from the table she once sat at, signed out the book in her hand at Madam Pince's desk, and left.

xx

**a/n: **I'm getting shorter by each minute. (Chapter-wise…) Notice I had a reference from Order of the Phoenix. Hermione really can't avoid that question at all, apparently. From the point of view of reading each Harry Potter book, it seems that within every page Hermione is more of a mystery to us… we barely get much information of her parents (besides that they're Muggle dentists) and such. I also hope everyone reads through the reviews at the bottom, because you'll never know what I might let slip. ;D

xx

**Reviews:**

**Anja Summers: **Yeah, chapter two wasn't my best, but don't stop reading. You never know what happens if you decide there's no point in continuing. What would have happened if you stopped reading the Harry Potter books? You'll miss out on everything! XD Thanks for your comment.

**ShanaLynn:** Of course, if I were to give away Hermione's reaction (which will come in a later chapter… for reasons of a future friendship ;D) then that'll ruin the who mixture of the story. Thanks for reviewing. Why bring on the third chapter when I could bring on about four or five more? Maybe twenty? Who knows! XD

**Dhfreak:** Good to see you again! Not only does it make you feel special, but it makes me feel special that I made you feel special. XD Anyway, let's get going with my review on your review. (Strange how sentences work out like that, isn't it?) Well, I happen to find the library a pleasant place to go. (You'll constantly find me there during seventh period at school… updating the fan fiction (while saving each bit to my site, which I hope everyone checks out) while working on my homework. Complicated, but I can multi-task. However, through the experience Thoreau went through, we should simplify our lives. We don't need those materials in life such as iPods and stuff… we need to work on one task until we're finished before working on another. (It can get difficult, but it's less stressful.) Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope to see you again.

**Emily:** Well, what a mighty fine person you are in reviewing! Of course the second chapter, as I've point out, was only a filler. My simple reason to this is so we get the feel of Hermione's social and studious life. I can't just let Ron and Harry out of the fan fiction, because then that would be boring. It's more fun to have dialogue, and it is helpful in a sense of getting rid of Writer's Block. It helps us come with something, and a perfect excuse for saying that we have something being worked on… yet you have nothing in mind. Thanks again for the review!

**Kylie:** Hey, I know you! XD Then again, I asked you to review my fan fiction. Anyway, nice--er--comment. Hmm. What should I say to you? Why would I want to quit this fan fiction, when so far I am receiving a basketful of reviews from random people? Well… it's only text on a screen and--how cruel could I get? XD Anyway… I'd love to see you review more in the future. It helps having readers to get the spark going.

**San01: **Of course she knows other places. (Hint, hint… here's a little clue--the library isn't the **only** place to get privacy. XD If you can guess, in future chapters, I will have a place suddenly appear in the story, someplace that was mentioned in Goblet of Fire. XD) Besides, if you've read in chapter two, Hermione's been to the Great Hall… and… maybe the Gryffindor common room… and… well, of course there's other places!

**Nehimasgift:** Hmm. Maybe that's what I wanted to get out of Cedric? He needs a personality, of course. Only a Hufflepuff could remain loyal and honest. (Well, there may be exceptions at times. XD) But they are forgiving… and hope to receive the same in return. I didn't want Cedric as some Flat Stanley character… he needs a three-dimensional field to himself, and that's what I'm working on to give him.

**BrokenxxDreams:** And I know you, too! You sound like a movie critic. "Magnificent." Geeh, do I get two thumbs up? XD Just… trying… Anyway, thanks. _(Note: the aforementioned comment is my reply to your first review. Now for the second review…) _Yeah, AIM can be an interesting form of talking about my fan fiction, isn't it? Then again, I must prove you wrong. (I'm currently writing down chapter… nine!) Right now, I'm sitting at this computer, taking a break and free-writing… (which means using my brain to come up with something, instead of staring down at my notebook and copying down what I have so far). I'm relaxing. Don't I deserve that? From the way you're telling me in your review, you want me to rush. I'm trying to give some quality here… XD

**Kate:** Oh, wonderful! My first… long review, as of the moment. I thank you! XD (Have you noticed the chapter dedication, m'dear?) Sadly, the other fan fiction which you've spotted my review on happens to be very good… some weak spots in sporadic places, but overall… I'm beginning to like it. XD In attempt of waiting for the seventh book and for 'Love in the Library' to update with a new chapter, I'm writing a fan fiction of my own. (I'm taking a liking to the CedricxHermione situation. For some reason, I'm seeing a whole new perspective on the two, and I can see that something between the two is attracting them to each other.) Then again, when you come across a long review, you're quite curious as to what that person has said, am I correct? XD (I was attracted to your review because of this reason.) Is my talent that obvious? For some reason, I just think it's something I can do. Just like with technology. I've gotten accepted for the National Youth Leadership Forum on Technology (NYLF/TECH) which takes place over the summer… sadly I cannot go due to financial situations (it costs $3,000.00) and from the fact that my mom is going to have a baby around that nine days… so… I cannot go. However, it shows that I have a talent for technology, too. I'm taking MOUS (Microsoft Office User Specialist) this year, and going onto Digital Photography next year (where I can work with Photoshop!) and I can't wait! The Women's Choir that I am in (which I hope of getting into Symphonic Chorale and Show Choir next year after the auditions) are going to compete at Darien Lake on May… 20th, I believe. (It could be the 13th, but I'm unsure.) And, yeah… lots more other stuff… but to know that I have an obvious talent for writing really does make one smile. Now that you've read that, I'm sure you might have a clue on what I did once I read through your review. I smiled. (And to other reviews, too!) Oh, and look at that! I can just sit here and continue making this longer and longer… but I still have on more review to finish commenting on. Thanks, and I hope to see you later on!

**Jacqueline22393:** Are you psychic? It sure seems like it, because I definitely have made Cedric and Hermione _bump _into each other in later chapters. XD But you wouldn't know that yet, because you haven't read it yet… then again, if you've managed to come up with the theory that Cedric and Hermione will meet each other again, then you're obviously psychic and know where the fan fiction is heading. XD Just a little bit of joking there, but I bet you didn't notice that, or did you? Hmm. Yeah, um… I'm not always… that way… just… yeah, I'm going to stop now. XD But I want to say, thanks for reviewing!

xx

**a/n(2): **Geeh, I'm looking back at my replies to each review, and I feel so bad that I gave everyone just a few sentences, and I gave Kate a book-length… so… how would you feel if I were to give some of that information into your review, too? In fact, I could just copy and paste the same message for every person, but that wouldn't be unique? Then again, my words of wisdom: be yourself. (Not exactly my words, but… well, yeah… +Sigh+ I don't see any point… I'm getting nowhere… I might as well just get typing on chapter four! Oh, and five… six… seven… eight… the only chapters I have written down so far. (Every time I'm not at the computer, I'm definitely giving my time into this fan fiction.) Trust me, there's a whole lot of thought being put into this. I need to constantly ask myself, will this work? Is this important? How will I work off of this portion? How will the situation be if this character was to act this way? What if they reacted differently? You know… I'm just rambling.


	4. One Secret Nook

**Chapter Four: **One Secret Nook.

**Chapter Dedication: **Anna Leese.

**Disclaimer:**© Crimson Velvet. -- J.K. Rowling really owns Harry Potter. I just wanted to make myself seem special, and give myself my rights in owning this fan fiction, because that's what I do.

**Author's Note: **Wheeeee…. I'm sitting here… blah, blah…XD Hmm…Oh, and I'm pretty positive that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived _after_ the trio's first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson… but I wanted an excuse of writing something down in the midst of a small Writer's Block. Heh, heh. Hmm, I do want to add that I have a website, too. You can find this on my profile under my homepage. You'll find updates, competitions coming soon, my fan fiction (once more) and plenty of other options. (You can also give me some suggestions of what you'd like to see on the site.)

- x - x - x -

"Neville, how are you feeling?"

Hermione asked this after approaching him in the entrance hall. The hourglasses were empty. They usually contained the number of points each House earned throughout the school term, but due to the difficulty of the Triwizard Tournament, and delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had been inhabiting the Hogwarts castle, this year they weren't bothering with the giving and taking of house points. Hermione originally planned on visiting the library after grabbing herself a quick bite to eat, but the pale expression on Neville's face seemed to have been distracting.

"I'm--I'm fine…" Neville responded, his hands shaking as he held onto an emerald green book with gold lettering. Ever since the Gryffindors had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson (on a Friday, mind you), Neville had been acting odd since then. Hermione had been the first to notice and wanted to take action into ceasing Moody's control over the spider through pain…honestly, she thought the lesson did give the students a sense of reality, but she didn't approve of the Unforgivable Curses used in the classroom. Especially since they were not approved by the Ministry.

"What happened back there?" Hermione asked in a calm manner, trying not to startle him.

"I just… the spider… I'm hungry," he said all of a sudden.

With that being said, he turned off into the Great Hall, after nodding his dismissal. Hermione had recognized that book. _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean._ She once read it in her second year for some nighttime reading, and figured that Neville would definitely be interested in that. After all, he has an obvious talent in Herbology.

Harry and Ron were off in the Gryffindor common room, and Hermione figured that the two must be playing with Ron's old Wizard Chess set than working on their homework. It was impossible to get the two focused into their studies, but she figured maybe one day her constant nagging would eventually get through to their minds. However, the plus side to the situation gave Hermione every free minute to head to the library. With her new look on House Elves, she wanted to research more on them. (Who knows? She could possibly end up spending a few years with trying to help them.)

It wasn't long after she entered the library, having finished grabbing herself some toast a bit of pumpkin juice, when Madam Pince stopped her. "Would you mind helping me, miss?" she asked in a brisk tone, making her sound older than she appeared. She had a vulture-looking appearance to her that made her seem more alert and watchful. "Can you help that gentleman over in the Potions section, while I keep an eye on those two over here?"

Hermione looked in the direction that the librarian was staring at, and noticed that two Ravenclaws standing in an embrace, making it seem that any moment the two were going to start snogging. She figured it was more of an appropriate action for Madam Pince to watch over the two, while Hermione (who seemed to know exactly what she was doing) handled the task of helping a fellow student.

The Potions aisle always was the worst out of all. It constantly smelled. Hermione recalled once asking Madam Pince if she could stay over Winter Break to clean every single book, but she didn't want Hermione to spend her vacation helping the library. There was no point, seeing that students constantly forgot to notice that they have a book in the presence of a cauldron. They never bother with cleaning the mess. Then again, they had their own essay to finish. This disappointed Hermione, but she figured by signing out each Potion book (one by one, slipping in with a few other books in different parts of the aisle) she would manage to have each book smelling clean at some point.

As soon as Hermione came across the herbs portion of the Potions section, she found herself face to face with a familiar person.

"Ah, Miss Granger!"

Hermione sighed. She glanced around to see if there happened to be anyone else in the Potions section, the portion of which she was to help a gentleman. Then again, barely anyone appeared to be in the library on a Friday evening. Once again, the Gryffindor witch found herself with Cedric Diggory. "Are you the one Madam Pince sent me after?" She found herself speaking before giving much thought into it.

Cedric stared. "Who else would be here at this moment?"

"Well, I usually am." She was going to turn around, but figured Madam Pince would disapprove of Hermione's neglect in helping a student, especially since she rarely got visitors unless it was an emergency or just for meeting up with a friend. Mostly the Ravenclaws occupied the library. Thank goodness Viktor Krum had been in the library, or he would have his fan club following shortly after. "Is there a certain book you're looking for this time?"

"Well--no--"

Hermione turned to leave. Cedric's abrupt words stopped her.

"I'm looking for… a place to read. Somewhere quiet. Any suggestions?"

"Is there a reason why you want to find a new reading spot?" Hermione asked.

"Well, to get away from the distractions… of my friends and… my girlfriend…" Cedric answered, though sounding a bit reluctant. He shifted the book in his hand to the other, which caused Hermione to get a good look at it.

"A Goblin's Golden Fork?"

Cedric gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, ha! Well, yeah… er… just something I found… when I was trying to get Madam Pince's attention, but she was more… attentive on the two Ravenclaws back at the entrance. Did you see them by the way? They looked--"

"--like they were about to… snog, yes…" Hermione answered, rolling her eyes a slight bit. "But that's not important at the moment, and I doubt it would be sometime in the future. I just want to know what that book is about, before I lead you to the spot I have in mind."

Cedric shrugged. "I only just got it, so that Madam Pince wouldn't get suspicious of me just standing there…"

"Do you think I could borrow it one day?"

"It sounds boring, though… the prologue talks about how the book will discuss the autobiography of Giloxi the Goblin, planning to reign the Wizarding World while also carrying the golden fork everywhere… as if he was obsessed about it. You could--you know, contact me sometime and borrow it… I'm actually curious to see what'll happen to the Goblin."

"Just let me know when you've finished with it," Hermione stated, before remaining silent.

"Well, can you lead me there?" Cedric pressed on.

Hermione hesitated. Then again, she wasn't planning on being selfish and keeping a spot to herself. Who knows… she might not have been the first at this special place after all. Hogwarts was, after all, quite an old school.

"Follow me."

It took at most a minute or two to get to a certain section near the back of the library, and off to the side, where they came to a sudden stop. Apparently she made a good decision with showing Cedric her favorite spot. His reaction was not quite like any other reaction she thought of. She figured most would think, 'Oh, yeah… that's--er--quite a spot!' as if they faked the astonishment, but Cedric was different. He looked speechless, but in a good way. All she got out of him was, "Wow." He was taking up the image of such a wonderful place ever existing in the tattered library, as if he loved everything.

Hermione found this moment a little awkward, before adding, "This is… where I like to read." She said this through a small nervous laugh, if ever considered one, her arms crossed in a nervous form.

"When was this here?" Cedric asked as he turned to her, before trailing his eyes back onto the scene. "I never would have known…"

Hermione smiled. "Most wouldn't think that. Who would have known something this wonderful existed in the library… it's like judging a book by its own cover. I'm not a very judgmental person when it comes to something like this." She paused, before continuing. "It took me quite a few days to find this. I managed to come across this once in my first year, as a matter of fact. The second time I tried to look, I couldn't find it… I retraced my steps as much as I could, and suddenly I realized that what I was looking for was near the back of the library, and by the walls."

Hermione sighed in relief. She found this relaxing. For some reason, she felt a little more comfortable around Cedric. He didn't seem like most others, who only used her for cleverness when they needed help on a question. It seemed that he actually noticed her for herself. She had thought this once Cedric turned back around to add something else.

"I never would have come across this…"

- x - x -

**Reviews: **(More like my only review, even though I just only posted the third chapter a second ago. Trust me, I will get to the other reviews, I promise!)

**Anna Leese: **Sorry, it's just… usually I'm somewhat of a perfectionist… I can't stand looking at the pages in Microsoft Word (unless it's for school) where everything isn't symmetrical. I'm weird, I know. I realized that you've managed to review (for the first time) quite quickly after posting my fan fiction, and it amazes me at how some person can just come across a fan fiction at any moment. It's funny how it happens. Strange, but some thought I just came across. Thanks for reviewing! XD Oh, but what if I were to center everything else but the story itself? Can I at least get away with that? XD I hope to see more of you and your reviews.


	5. Where'd the Sun Go?

**Chapter Five: **"Where'd the Sun Go?"

**Chapter Dedication: **Hippychick21

**Disclaimer:**This fan fiction belongs to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. What else is new?

**Author's Note: **Hmm. I took a moment to update my site with the newest chapter and now I am going to try and attempt to finish typing down each chapter that I have written down so far. Please be aware that I might not be able to finish, because I have a time limit on the computer (and 90-100wpm typing skill) so I might not finish to the plan I have in mind. However, I'll do the best I can.

- x - x -

"_Oh, please, Madam Pince, just five more minutes!"_

"_I gave you my decision and it stands final."_

"_I really need to finish this essay."_

"_No. Unfortunately, you're banned."_

"_Banned?"_

"_Banned. From this library. Go, now!"_

_There was no need to. Immediately, Hermione found herself facing Professor McGonagall as everything around her faded to black. She didn't find the Deputy Headmistress' presence to be welcoming at all. Instead, her face looked strict and her tone, when she spoke, was even more demanding. "How could you cheat on your O.W.L's? I am ashamed of what you have done, Miss Granger. I am sending you to speak with the Headmaster."_

_Dumbledore would understand. Hermione couldn't have cheated. She didn't recall even having taken the exam in the first place. She couldn't just be banned from the library. That was like her third home. First came the home she lived at with her parents, then there was Hogwarts, and finally the library. In her view, by losing one home, she's bound to lose the others._

_Hermione didn't have to do anything to see the Headmaster, because a figure was just now approaching her. But it wasn't the Headmaster… or what Hermione thought. Severus Snape had been coming in clearer into her view, while everything else faded to black once more._

"_Well, well… the insufferable know-it-all has finally given us the true side to her Gryffindor cleverness… or should I say… a cheater. There is no other thing I must add to this, except--you've been expelled. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I feel that this decision must be put into effect immediately."_

_Snape? Headmaster? Hermione wasn't believing a thing. She wanted to protest with every accusation, but no words could come out. She couldn't cry for Dumbledore at all. Snape, apparently, knew what she was thinking._

"_Dumbledore could no longer help you."_

"Hermione?"

Who was calling her name?

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up!"

She couldn't open her eyes. They wanted to remain closed, but there was no point in blocking out the sunlight. Instantly, Hermione titled her head to the side, giving out a moan through her lips, and winced. Couldn't they tell she was sleeping? Honestly, the nerve. After feeling a slight jab at her shoulder, Hermione found that there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. Her chocolate eyes suddenly appeared as her eyelids began to slowly open. She was waking up to a moment of blur, before managing to focus her attention on the red-hair of the person beside her.

"It's about time you got up."

"Where'd the sun go?" Hermione asked, sitting up on the scarlet couch, before realizing that it was still night just outside the window. She must have fallen asleep on the Gryffindor common room couch when she returned back from the library.

"Sun?" Ron laughed. "It's three in the morning, Hermione! The sun's not even up yet." Pausing, he continued with an explanation. "Well, I did have to use Lumos to try and get you up… why were you sleeping here?"

Hermione stared at him. "I suppose I must have been too tired to head up the staircase into the Girl's Dormitory," she answered. "What are you doing down here?"

"I didn't want to… _disturb_ Harry…" Ron muttered.

Hermione merely sighed. "Why won't you talk to him?"

"I can't, " Ron snapped. "You know he entered himself in the tournament! He even said he wouldn't mind entering when he had the chance…"

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, how in Merlin can you get past the Age Line when it was set to disallow students below the age of seventeen to enter themselves into the tournament? Harry wouldn't bother, anyway. It was all talk. He doesn't want to be even more famous than he is now."

"So, you're going to side with him?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side on this!" Hermione snapped in return. "You two left me in an unfair situation. Harry _needs_ our support… and you're not doing much to help him."

"If he got past the Age Line, then why couldn't he put my name in, too?" Ron retorted. "He knew I wanted to get into the tournament!"

"_Ron Weasley, you are the most impractical when it comes to understanding anything that is put in front of your nose!"_ Hermione gritted through teeth. "_If_ Harry found a way past it, then why am I unaware of it? An older student wouldn't have wanted to put Harry's name in. They're all hoping they got in themselves! Didn't you notice their expression when they saw a mere fourteen year old getting into the tournament? I saw envy. I saw jealousy. I saw hatred, confusion… they all wanted the glory to themselves! No one knows how Harry got in, and we must believe him when he said he didn't." She paused, thinking of perhaps another comment to add, before settling with, "If anything, the only possible theory I came up with was that someone is trying to kill him."

Ron looked to be half angry, half thoughtful. He said nothing to this, however. Instead, he said, "Well… I'm _not_ going to be the first to speak to him, because I'm sure he'll be wanting an apology."

"What makes you assume that?"

"That's what he wants, isn't it?" Ron snapped. "Well, he doesn't deserve it."

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. "I would have thought better of you." Getting up from the couch, she left Ron to sit there, alone, as she strolled up the staircase to the Girl's Dormitory. On her way up there, she gave one last look at the pile of hats knitted for S.P.E.W., finding that it had been untouched. Perhaps the House-Elves only came when no one was around. She kept this in mind before turning herself in for the rest of the night.

- x - x -

**a/n:** Short chapter, yes, but we have our ups and downs when it comes to writing. I really wanted to add a bit of conflict at some point early in the fan fiction, and look what we get… a typical Ron and Hermione moment! XD Let's just leave their quarreling as they were, which makes this fan fiction even more emotional to myself and to the readers. To say this, it's even more fun having to write angst at some point, and little Hermione's speech on what it takes to trust Harry… blah, blah… xD Oh, what fun! But thank goodness I got this chapter finished with. I'm actually quite pleased with myself on the progress I am doing, seeing that my time limit still has perhaps half an hour left, but I'll manage… maybe, but if I don't, I can still save this on the website, and finish at school during MOUS free-time or Study Hall… lunch… I have plenty of opportunities. XD

**Reviews:**

**Hippychick21:** Well, you'll soon find out, and since you're my first reviewer, this chapter was dedicated to you. I am pleased to present this chapter at a quick notice, and I'm feeling a bit accomplished at this moment. I still have the stress on figuring out how I'm going to have this end, (even though some will have the clue how I am due to my reviews on other CedricxHermione fan fictions) but I must have the ending… fit as if it was like a missing puzzle piece. Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Beneath the Couch

**Chapter Four: **Beneath the Couch.

**Chapter Dedication: **BrokenxxDreams.

**Disclaimer:**Must I always repeat myself? Haven't you read anything? Harry Potter is always J.K. Rowling's works… and this fan fiction is the only thing I own…

**Author's Note: **About fifteen minutes left until my time is up on this, so I hope I get to typing… Instead of giving you a speech here, I will… well, lemme just get to the fan fiction. I bet you care more about that than what I put down in the Author's Note…I realized I forgot to add the description of the nook in the previous chapter, as I have down on paper, so it's a little late to add it now. However, just over a few paragraphs, you'll find a small snippet of the nook's description.

- x - x -

"Where you off to in such a rush?"

"The library." Hermione answered Harry.

"You said you've got all your assignments done!"

"Ron, there are other things you can do in the library instead of homework," Hermione stated. "I've got some research to do."

As soon as she said this, she left the two boys (Harry and Ron) to glare at each other and finish their meal in silence. Hermione, however, had finished her breakfast at a quick pace, before hurrying to the library at top speed. How long were they going to keep at this? Hermione shook her head, once entering the library, muttering 'boys' under her breath.

As she lead herself to her favorite nook, the only nook in the entire library, Hermione thought of Cedric. What if he occupied the spot? She found relief when no one appeared to be there. She found comfort in this portion of the library, with windows as high to the ceiling in a cathedral manifestation in stained glass. Copper colored curtains were pushed aside, which happened to match the couch. Despite how old it looked, it wasn't right to judge a book by its cover. Actually, the couch (which happened to be a loveseat) was far more comfortable and pleasant than what most would assume. Beside the couch had been a small side-table, made of mahogany wood, with a candle-holder that held many scarlet-toned candles.

Actually, Hermione preferred reading in this spot by seven at night, seeing that the candles were lit at that hour, making the scene even more magnificent than it seemed, but it was time that Hermione began her research on House-Elves by analyzing each page in the book she held. At the moment she reached to grab a notebook from her bag, her hand felt a crumpled bit of parchment, before curiosity took over. She picked up the bit of parchment, before smoothing it out on her lap, and read its contents.

_Is this love? Is this what I feel?_

_I can't stop thinking about her._

_Her smile stops my heart from beating._

_My body is overthrown with feeling numb._

_Is this the girl that's right for me?_

Nothing else was written, however it seemed that it gave the owner of this note much difficulty to write what he felt. There were a few cross-outs, some splotched ink, and places where he, or she (but she assumed the owner of the note was a male by the messy handwriting and that he was referring to a girl) happened to be lost on what to say.

However, her opinion on this note seemed to be: "Obviously, yes."

Of course the narrator of that note seemed to be in love, Hermione pointed out to herself. Why else would he write down what was on his thought? She thought most males were secretive of this feeling, before realizing that the girl loved him back… then they were all open. If the girl in the note made him feel different, and by the note it made it seem he loves her, then he definitely was having a bit of trouble with finding the true meaning of love. The girl must really make him blind.

Hermione made to pick up her book, tossing the parchment into the wastebasket beside the couch, and dragged the straps over her shoulders. She headed to the front of the library, before realizing that she was stuck in a situation that she couldn't turn back from. Cedric Diggory was attempting to work on whatever he was writing down in a notebook full of parchment sheets, but was distracted from a random Ravenclaw student. Hermione had no clue who she was, but Cedric obviously did.

"Kylie, how many times do I have to say this to you? I have to finish this…"

"Cedric, if you don't go to her, she'll be very upset!"

"I told you," Cedric made to mutter in an annoyed tone, "Cho can wait. Snape is expecting this at any moment. I've only got five minutes until the start of class."

"You just don't abandon your girlfriend over a homework assignment!" Kylie snapped.

Cedric stared at her. "Oh, is that right? What have you been doing recently to Nathan?"

"That doesn't count." Kylie responded. "Nathan's always trying to get me away from my studies… You, however, have been acting differently in the past few days."

"How so?"

"Well, you're spending more time on yourself than with Cho." Kylie answered, though she appeared to be a little nervous around his presence. She was most likely afraid of his reactions.

Cedric shook his head as he glanced down at his notebook. "Tell her… I'll see her after Potions… Tell her… to meet me down by the lake for lunch." By the way that he sounded, it was more of a reluctance than giving in.

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, raising her eyebrows just a slight bit, but left without another word. Hermione had just realized she had been standing there, watching the situation in front of her. Cedric had snapped her out of her frozen state. "Did you see everything?"

Hermione didn't feel like giving a straight answer. For some reason, she felt more on the spot, more embarrassed than she ever had been, as if she had just done something horrible. Then again, she pried on a conversation that wasn't intended for her entertainment. (She actually qualified this as a Muggle soap opera, but…) Instead, seeing that she didn't figure whether she stepped in halfway through the conversation or just when it began, she said, "I'm sorry." With that, she left shortly after Kylie.

- x - x -

**a/n:** Yeah, another short chapter, but I'm working against time here. I'm afraid this may be my final chapter for the night, seeing that I only have… two minutes left, and there's no point. Trust me, my brother has to get on now, and… he's quite ugly when he's angry. XD Anyway, I'm going to check to see if there's any reviews… (insert few seconds of wasted time here) Well, no reviews at the moment, seeing that it may take time to read through the updated chapters, but I'll be sure to dedicate this chapter to… BrokenxxDreams, for being a faithful friend in my life. (And at school and AIM and… yeah…)


	7. Brief Conversation

**Chapter Seven:** Brief Conversation.

(Actually, I have no idea what to call this… since it's just something short.)

**Chapter Dedication:** Ravenswood

**Disclaimer: **Same as the previous chapters, and always will be.

**Author's Note:** I'm at school right now, so I barely have much time to say anything, besides that… well, I wanted to add this chapter because I'm still in that Writer's Block state, and this chapter I really want to modify as much as possible.

-- x – x --

Hermione was going to have to find a way to get the notes for her Potions lesson. Instead of being at class, she spent her time in the Hospital Wing, looking down at her reflection in a hand mirror. Her front teeth were growing at an alarming rate, and Madam Pomfrey was trying her best to fix it.

It had to be done properly. If Madam Pomfrey was to just shrink it, it'll grow back again. Instead, she had to freeze the front teeth from growing anymore. Then, as long as Hermione sat there, Madam Pomfrey slowly shrank the teeth centimeter by centimeter (if not any slower). It was quite a long process.

"Just tell me when your teeth look like they're back to normal, dear." Madam Pomfrey said as the shrinking process continued where they were just slightly below her bottom lip.

Hermione looked once more down at her reflection. At last, she had an excuse for her parents to let her teeth shrink just a little more than they were originally. She didn't want that beaver-like look. Honestly, Malfoy had a point when he pointed this out one day. In fact, she had been concerned of her teeth even before. Once she found her teeth to be at a perfect spot, she raised up her hand to motion the nurse to stop.

Madam Pomfrey gave one of the rarest of smiles. "Now, be cautious around _Densaugeo_," she said, before giving her full attention to another patient.

Hermione nodded, admiring her new look (though it was only a slight change) before handing the mirror back on the side-table. In fact, she was rather pleased with having her teeth at a decent size, and only hoped her parents wouldn't notice much. Then again, they were dentists; they were bound to notice. She gave a quick 'thanks' before leaving out the door of the Hospital Wing.

She had planned on asking Harry and Ron what had happened in their Potions lesson, but knew it would be difficult to get both boys to speak around each other. It was her plan, though. She could hear Madam Pomfrey behind her, attempting to calm Goyle down from the boils he received after Harry's spell took into effect.

By the time Hermione was allowed access into the Gryffindor common room, she only saw Harry sitting alone at a table, frustrated at the book in front of him. When Hermione made her way over to see what exactly he was working on, she found herself asking, "Summoning charms?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to work on this ages ago…" Harry said, before realizing that it was Hermione who spoke. "Hermione!" he nearly shouted of excitement, noticing that she had been okay. "You're back!"

"Well, I wasn't going to live in the Hospital Wing, was I?" Hermione smiled. "Well, it wasn't exactly great having to sit there for hours. What did I miss in Potions?"

"I wouldn't know," Harry shrugged. "I wasn't there for the lesson at all…"

Hermione listened onto the details Harry gave her, from the moment he entered the Potions classroom, to the moment he got back to the Gryffindor common room to begin working on his homework.

"Well, I think it was quite obvious the _Daily Prophet_ wanted to have a word with you. Rita doesn't sound too—pleasing, is she? Actually, I think it's good. You and Ron were actually speaking!"

"He only told me about the detention I had to serve and that I got a letter from Sirius," Harry muttered.

Hermione sighed. She shook her head while saying, "This is ridiculous. When will this end? You two have got to stop with this silent quarrel."

"He's the one who started it all!" Harry snapped.

"It may take one to start, but it takes two to continue…" Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, what did Sirius want?"

"Just to look after myself and wait by the fireplace on November 22nd." Harry calmed down.

"Well, you will let me know what he wants you for, right?" Hermione asked. "If you don't mind me saying, he could get caught with this. I don't think it's worth a trip at all. Someone could see him." She quickly changed her topic when she saw the expression on Harry's face. "Anyway, I better get to sleeping. Don't stay up too late, Harry. Goodnight."

-- x – x –

**a/n:** There will be no response to reviews here. I will put them in the next chapter (which is already up on the site, but password protected. I will take that off once I get the time. Anyway, still… I'm at school, so that means I can't have much time to answer every single review. (Look forward to the next chapter.)


	8. Another Note

**Chapter Eight: **Another Note.

**Chapter Dedication: **nehimasgift

**Disclaimer:**This whole plotline you see… it's mine! XD Harry Potter, however, is J.K. Rowling's masterpiece. No one can take that away from her.

**Author's Note: **Many of you may haven't noticed, but this version of 'Will You Forget Me?' is actually a rough draft. (Haha… funny…) Seriously. I look at it, and I see a piece of work that needs help. Others may look at it and say, "This was some wonderful piece that I enjoyed reading… blah, blah…I simply am in awe!" I think you're the one that's joking. XD Actually, if I can have the ability to take a few weeks off (perhaps a month or two) from not working on this… and not reading a single word… I can look back on it and say, "Okay, I'm missing something here, and there's definitely no point in adding this small portion at all…" Once this rough draft is finished, that's what I will do. It's called proofreading people! I'm going to proofread this, and hopefully I may get the final draft completed sometime in my schedule. I'll actually just add a chapter (that doesn't belong to the fan fiction) and give you my final update, saying that this rough draft is finished, and my final work will be edited onto my website. My excuse for this: To overcome Writer's Block, you can't just stop and look back. You have to keep writing and writing, (taking small breaks, of course… we can't just labor over this for every minute) and never look back on the fan fiction. Enough with my long speech, let's get onto the fan fiction.

-- x -- x --

"_Stunningly pretty? Her?_"

Hermione didn't turn her head once to glance at Pansy, nor did she let the laughter of the Slytherin girls distract her. All she did was ignore their snide remarks when she made her way out of the Great Hall. She wasn't having the best time trying to get Harry and Ron to talk, barely having time to finish her breakfast. When her attempts failed, she decided to go to her only place of comfort.

The library seemed more active than before. Well, she soon found her answer when Viktor Krum was turning down an aisle, not looking back once to face the group of giggling girls. (Try saying that ten times fast.) Sighing, and with a roll of her eyes, Hermione turned down the Charms aisle.

Once grabbing one of the books that looked to be unfamiliar (something that she hadn't read) she headed straight to her favorite spot. It was pointless. Why was she going to stay in the front of the library when the sounds of whispered giggles could be heard, and that Harry and Ron (if they were to look for her) still didn't bother making any attempt in strengthening their friendship. However, when she thought she could sit down and relax, a note was resting on her favorite seating spot.

Since she happened to be the only Miss Granger to inhabit the castle, Hermione read the note:

_Miss Granger,_

_There was no need to apologize for prying on the conversation between Kylie and I. I didn't mean to upset you in any way, or snap at you for any reason. I must say I am sorry for my behavior back then._

_Really, I had no idea why I felt like writing to you. Though, I did wanted to find you and apologize in person, but you had left so suddenly that it seemed like you disapparated. (Which, everyone should know that you cannot do that on the Hogwarts grounds at all.) I'm not even sure you'll be able to find this note in time… but it's always worth a try, isn't it? I wanted to repay you sometime. How about meeting me in the entrance hall after dinner? That is… if you find this note no later than I expected._

_-Diggory._

Hermione glanced down at her watch and noticed that lunch would be in hours, which meant that dinner was much farther away. She even wondered if meeting Cedric was the right thing to do. After all, he did have a girlfriend… which, if Cho found out about this, Hermione may feel that she was definitely going to have to go through questioning. She sighed. Placing the note into her bag, she sat herself down onto the couch. There was going to be a lot of thought put into her response.

Eventually, Hermione decided that it wasn't proper to be selfish and have Cedric just waiting there, while she was standing him off. She could say that she hadn't gotten the note, but having seen him in the library a few times… who knows what he could have seen. There was no point hiding from it. And Hermione wasn't going to be one to lie at all. Once she had finished her meal, she stood up to leave out of the Great Hall before finding herself face to face with Cedric Diggory. (Before she had left, she wished Harry luck, seeing that he had to visit Hagrid and then speak with Sirius in a short amount of time.)

Cedric seemed to be pleased at Hermione's appearance, signaling that she had found the note. He smiled, before saying, "Are you ready?"

Hermione shrugged as if she was unsure on her final decision. "That depends… where are you going to take me?"

"That's the secret," Cedric said, "but first, we must cover your eyes."

Hermione was looking a little reluctant, but Cedric had already been pulling off his black-and-yellow striped tie and wrapping it around her eyes without consent. When he made sure it was comfortable enough, he took her hand and said, "Trust me."

"Okay," Hermione replied, following his lead.

There was nothing to be afraid about, because the walk seemed to be well-directed. Not only was he leading her by hand, but he also gave directions as to where she should go. All the same, she kept her focus on Cedric, without having any part of her mind ask, '_What would other students think if they saw_?'

"Watch your feet," Cedric spoke.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can I watch my feet if my eyes are covered?" Hermione asked. Cedric apparently found it funny, because she could hear him laugh.

"Just—er—be careful…" Cedric said.

"I am trusting you, just so you know," Hermione stated as if Cedric should have this stuck to his mind.

"As you've said… oh, look! Well, you can't look yet, but—we're here!" Cedric exclaimed. "I just want you to stand there for one quick second…"

Hermione could hear him walk away for a few steps, whisper something inaudible, and came back to hold her hand once more. Every sound she heard was confusing, and all she could do was just imagine what was going on.

"Come with me," Cedric spoke once more, directing her hand after him as he lead her forward a few feet and stopped. Hermione heard a door close behind her, the sound of a portrait closing and soon felt Cedric pulling off the tie from around her eyes, revealing the sight before her.

"Here we are."

-- x – x –

**a/n: **Sorry for not responding to the reviews once more. I'm at school. Which means that my author's note here will be short, too. Anyway, the chapter dedication is for nehimasgift, and I'm proud to say that it's great to see you again. I am not saying who wrote the note… it may seem a little obvious, but who says it's really from _him?_ xD I needed to make Cedric as three-dimensional as possible, seeing that we don't really get much from him in the first place in the books, except that "Oh, Cedric did this…" and other random stuff. I can't really say what Hermione's favorite soap opera is, because she keeps it a secret, even from me. xD


End file.
